One Crazy Surprise
by kendrahalling
Summary: Everything is out of the ordinary in everyones households. Alex quits college, Manny wants to join a band, and Lily got suspended.


On a rainy Saturday morning Claire is downstairs going through the mail, "Alex, get down to the kitchen this instant! Why did you receive a bunch of letters from college saying you are unable to obtain any of your credits this semester?" Alex looks uneasy, but then suddenly confident, "I'm dropping out. College just isn't for me, I think I should pursue something else."

"You have been a 4.0 student your whole life and find even enjoyment in studying, that's all you ever do! How could college not possibly be for you?!"

"I don't know, but you can't stop me because I'm moving out."

Meanwhile Haley comes downstairs, "What is all the noise down here? I'm trying to sleep, jeez."

"Haley it's almost noon and you have things to do, but we have bigger problems, your sister wants to not only drop out of college. She failed all her classes, and she's threatening to move out."

"Alex are you sick or something?! This does not sound like you at all! In fact that sounds just like me."

Alex looks at Haley straight in the eyes, "Well how come you got to drop out? It's not fair, all you ever do is have fun."

"I'm not like you Alex, you're smart and you shouldn't let that go to waste. Unlike you, I created a career for myself without a degree. What do you plan on doing with your life?" Alex furiously grabs her stuff and heads out the door. Phil comes into the room, "What's all the commotion? Are the in laws over?" Haley laughs and looks at her father, "No, but your children are so crazy." Then she looks over at Luke as he's sitting upside down on the couch attempting to drink five cans of soda while watching TV.

Over at the Pritchett household almost the same thing is going on. "Manny, you have to be kidding me! You're already enrolled at Harvard and we took out the loans!" Screams Jay. "I think I'm going to join a band," says Manny, "I want to try something new and out of the ordinary, plus I've always enjoyed singing." Manny begins to sing, but gets cut off my Gloria, "What the hell, you can't sing to save your life. You sound like a dying cat. You are no rock star, you can't even play an instrument."

"I could become famous and live a life one could only dream!" Manny says as he looks of into the distance. Gloria states with a deep accent, "Manny, if you keep this up I'm sending you back to Mexico to live with my annoying family, then I'll feed you to the goats." Gloria storms out of the room.

Over at Mitch and Cam's house they can't help but gossip about their family's ongoing problems, for they believed they have raised an angel, Lily. "Oh Lily is going to grow up to not only be so successful, but open minded too." Says Cam. "I agree, we definitely did the best at raising our kid, I love us." Mitch proudly states. Suddenly the phone rings, "Hi Mr. Tucker, this is Lily's principle speaking, Lily got in a fight today with a boy in her class and she is suspended for a day."

"What in god's name, that does not sound like her at all! What were they fighting about?" The principle laughs a little as she says, "Apparently at recess, the boy, Matt, was on the swing and Lily thought it would be okay to push him off because she wanted the swing."

"Oh heavens, I'll come pick her up right now and have a talk with her." Cam hangs up the phone and looks at Mitchell. "Can you believe that?! Our angel got in a fight today with a boy!" Suddenly all their hope in their little angel turns to doubt. Everything seems so incredibly out of whack today in everyone's lives. It's almost as if there's something behind all this nonsense.

Claire is talking on the phone with Phil, "Phil, can you please find Alex and tell her she needs to come home? I'm worried sick, she can't just move out like this, she doesn't even have money to her name."

"Yeah, I'm driving all over town trying to find her car. What has gotten into all these kids lately." Phil stops to find Jay outside on his lawn playing a furious game of basketball. "Hey Jay, how's it going? What's Manny been up to? I heard you took out loans on Harvard and he's doubting college." Jay paces back and forth, "That boy is crazy, that boy is nonsense, in fact all these kids are nonsense. I think we should have the family over for a talk. We need to set these kids straight, and now!"

"I agree, I'll call Mitch and Claire and tell them to get them and the family down here."

They go into the house while Gloria is still frantically yelling in Spanish to Manny, "Que se va a cambiar de opinión e ir a la universidad!" Jay looks at Phil and strugs. Finally the family finally makes their way over. Jay sits everyone down at the kitchen, hits his fist on the table and says, "Alright you guys need to listen and you need to listen well. I don't know what you guys are thinking, but none of us will have it. You're all creating way too much stress for this family, and on my birthday too!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the kids begin to smile and all, but Haley, run into the backyard. Jay looks confused, "What is so funny, why is everyone in my yard?! We are trying to have a conversation to knock some sense into you guys." Haley waits while before proudly stating, "It was all a distraction Jay. Come on into the backyard." Jay looks at the family, "What are they talking about?" But everyone just shrugs.

"Surprise!" Screams all the kids, "Happy Birthday Jay!" All the adults were so surprised. "We kept this surprise between the children because if we didn't the secret would get out and be gossiped about like always." Manny happily says. Jay begins to tear up, "Not only has no one has ever put this much effort into my birthday before, but I've also never gotten a surprise birthday party. I love all you guys so much." The big family all begins to eat their meals and have a good time. In the end all is good in Los Angeles.


End file.
